Klassesystem
Klassesystemet er en feature der bliver tilgængelig ved niveau 10. Indtil det punkt er alle spillere en Kriger per automatik, selvom adskillige funktioner af Kriger-klassen stadig ikke er tilgængelige før niveau 10 og opefter. Der er fire klasser der hver har deres foretrukne attributter, unikke evner, og udstyr der styrker deres effektivitet. Tilgængelige klasser Spilleren kan vælge at spill som en Kriger, Magiker, Heler eller Slyngel, eller de kan fravælge klassesystemet. Eftersom spillere starter som Krigere ved niveau 1, resulterer et fravalg af klassesystemet at spilleren forbliver en Kriger - dog uden evner, eftersom mana til brugen af evner ikke er tilgængelig før en klasse er blevet valgt. Endnu en begrænsning der skabes ved at fravælge klassesystemet er tabet af evnen til at vælge hvordan ens attributpoint bliver fordelt. Point tjent ved at stige i niveau før '''klassesystemet fravælges bliver midlertidigt tildelt STY. Disse attributpoint (samt point tjent mellem fravalg og tilvalg) bliver frigjort til manuel fordeling så snart spilleren aktiverer klassesystemet. En spiller der har fravalgt klasser kan altid vælge dem til igen på et senere tidspunkt. Karakterattributter Alle karakterer har fire attributter: Styrke (STY), Konstitution (KON), Opfattelse (OPF), and Intelligens (INT). Hver klasse har en "primær" attribut, som drager fordel af at blive brugt med den klasses udstyr, og en "sekundær" attribut, der får en betydelig men mindre bonus fra udstyret (se tabellen nedenunder for detaljer). Når klassesystemet låses op starter hver spiller med 10 attributpoint. Attributpoint kan fordeles mellel de forskellige attributter manuelt eller tildeles automatisk. Attributterne findes på siden 'Stats og oræstationer' under Brugermenuen (direkte link). Styrke= |-|Konstitution= |-|Intelligens= |-|Opfattelse= At skifte klasse En mulighed for at '''skifte klasse tillader spilleren at vælge en ny klasse (hvis de ønsker) og omfordele attributpoint. Dette koster 3 ædelsten. En spillers første valg af klasse ved niveau 10 er gratis. Hvis en spiller bruger en genfødselskugle for at genstarte deres karakter ved niveau 1 vil de have muligheden for at vælge en ny klasse ved niveau 10. Genfødselskuglen kan købes for 8 ædelsten eller fås gratis når først en spiller når niveau 100. Der er ingen andre omstændigheder under hvilke en klasse kan vælges gratis. For at lære om fordele og ulemperne ved hver klasse, se 'Vælg din klasse' forneden. Når en ny klasse vælges træder ændringerne i kraft omgående. Effekterne er: * Spillerens klasse ændres. * Alle evner der tidligere var tilgængelige for spilleren fjernes, og evnerne for den nye klasse kommer til syne. Spilleren beholder det samme niveau, og kan derfor bruge alle de evner der ville være låst op for op til det niveau. * Alt udstyr til den gamle klasse, der ikke blev købt, bliver fjernet fra 'Belønninger' kolonnen, og udstyr til den nye klasse bliver tilgængeligt (i fald at spilleren ikke allerede har købt alt udstyret til den nye klasse). * Spillerens kampupstyr tages af (men forbliver i spillerens inventar). * Hvis spilleren allered ejer udstyr til den nye klasse bliver noget af det anvendt som kampudstyr (genindlæs din 'Udstyr' side for at se hvilket; en bug resulterer i, at det forkerte udstyr vises umiddelbart efter klasseskiftet). * Hvis spilleren ikke ejer noget udstyr til den nye klasse vil det basale våben for denne klasse blive anvendt (disse våben forbedrer ikke stats). * Spillerens attributpoint refunderes og kan omfordeles efter ønske. Spilleren kan stadig bruge udstyr de købte til den tidligere klasse, men får ikke længere en klasseudstyrsbonus. (Alt udstyr købt før niveau 10 tilhører Krigeren.) Aktiver klassesystemet Hvis du ikke valgte en klasse ved niveau 10 kan du aktivere klassesystemet ved at vælge Brugermenuen og dernæst 'Avatar Stats' for at komme til siden Stats & præstationer '''(direct link), og derefter klikke på knappen '''Enable Class System. Dette vil åbne Klassesystemsmodalet, og du vil blive bedt om at vælge den klasse du kunne tænke dig at være, samtidig med en forklaring af hver bliver vist. Evner og manapoint (MP) are shown in the blue bar.]] Hver klasse har specielle evner der kan aktiveres med manapoint (MP). Hver klasse modtager fire evner der inkluderer mindst to evner rettet mod spilleren selv eller deres mål, og mindst én gruppe-buff evne. Effekten af disse evner bestemmes af klassens primære attribut, sekundære attribut, eller begge, med undtagelse af Magikerens Chilling Frost, ''som har en fastlåst effekt uafhængig af stats. En klasse første evne bliver tilgængelig ved niveau 11, og en af de tilbageværende 3 evner låses op ved hvert niveau indtil niveau 14. skill, Healing Light, shown in the Rewards list.]] Når en spiller får en evne vil den blive synlig i spillerens belønningsliste og kan købes for en fastlagt mængde MP. Hver evne er målrettet enten et mål, spilleren, eller spillerens gruppe. For at bruge en evne skal spilleren først klikke på den. Hvis evnen er rettet mod et mål, skal spilleren derefter klikke på det ønskede gøremål. Hvis evnen er rettet mod spilleren eller dennes gruppe, vil evnen omgående træde i effekt. Klasser og grupper Hver klasse har evner der hjælper deres gruppe, såfremt spilleren vælger at være med i en. Se siden 'gruppe' for mere information. En gruppe har ikke et maksimum for medlemmer af en hvilken klasse; buffs kastet af spillere af samme klasse er begge effektive og lægges sammen. Udstyr Udstyr er en generel term, der henviser til alle genstande, en spiller kan iklæde sig for at forbedre sine stats: våben, skjolde, rustninger, eller hovedpåklædninger. Hver klasse har unikt udstyr, med forskelligt udtryk og attributbonusser. Du kan kun købe klassespecifikt udstyr der hører til din nuværende klasse, hvilket betyder at hvis du skifter klasse, vil du ikke længere være i stand til at købe udstyr der hører til din tidligere klasse. Udstyrstrin krydser ikke over klasser, hvilket betyder at spillere, der køber udstyr for en klasse og skifter til en anden, vil være nødt til at begynde at købe udstyr på laveste trin til den anden klasse. Udstyr der tilhører andre klasser kan stadig anvendes, men har ikke fordel af klasseudstyrsbonusses (se nedenunder). Typisk har en klasse to stykker udstyr der styrker deres primære attribut, og to der booster deres sekundære attribut. Inden for disse par vil ét stykke udstyr booste den pågældende attribut mere end det andet. For eksempel wil Krigerens våben hæv STY med op til 18, hjelme med STY op til 12, deres rustning med KON op til 12 og deres skjolde med KON op til 8. Der er undtagelser til den ovenstående regel. For eksempel anvender Magikere tohåndsvåben, så de har kun mulighed for at anvende tre stykker udstyr. Deres våben opfylder formålet for hvad der svarer til to stykker udstyr for de andre klasser. Klasseudstyrsbonus Ethvert stykke udstyr, der benyttes af spilleren, og som tilhører spillerens klasse, giver dem en 50% bonus til den passende attribut. For eksempel ejer en spiller Krigerens Morgenstjerne (STY 9) og Slynglens Ninja-to (STY 8). Hvis spilleren er en Slyngel ville det være bedre for dem at bruge Ninja-to'et, fordi det tilfører 12 styrke til Slynglen - 8 for våbnet selv, plus 4 (50% af 8) som klasseudstyrsbonus. Spillere kan anvende udstyr fra en anden klasse og stadig få en klasseudstyrsbonus for andet anvendt udstyr. For eksempel, hvis en spiller er en Slyngel, men bruger Krigerens ''Golden Armor, vil de stadig få en bonus for Slynglens Ninja-to, hvis de bruger det. Legendarisk udstyr er kun tilgængeligt ved at fuldføre en serie quests og kan benyttes af alle klasser. De medfører ikke en klasseudstyrsbonus, men er som regel bedre end selv det mest magtfulde udstyr, der er specielt for en klasse. For eksempel giver Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon 25 STY og 25 OPF, hvilket gør det til det bedste valg for en Kriger eller Slyngel - men kun, hvis de kan fuldføre den tredelte questserie der fører til det. Det er endda brugbart som et 'gøremålsmasher' våben for Magikere og Helere i løbet af dagen, fordi Styrke hjælper med at gøre skade på bosser, og Opfattelsen lægger 1 til deres drop cap.. Specielt udstyr Grand Galas associeres med klaasespecifikt udstyr, der kun er tilgængeligt så længe begivenheden er i gang. Dette udstyr kan købes for guld og forbedrer klasseattributter lige som normalt udstyr. Se Udstyr for len oversogt over hver klasses specielle udstyr. Ingen krav skal opfyldes for at købe specielt udstyr, ulig det almindelige, men det kræver dog at du er den rette klasse. Stats på specielt udstyr er de samme som det næstbedste almindelige udstyr, men tæller ikke med i udstyrskravene, hvilket betyder at du stadig er nødt til at købe udstyr på de lavere trin for at opnå det bedste udstyr. Dette er med vilje og er ment som en bonus for folk, der er medlemmer af Habitica under en af begivenhederne, så de kan få højniveau-udstyr hurtigere end hvis de købte sig gennem "lagene". Specielt udstyr kan kun købes i den på tooltippet angivne periode og forsvinder bagefter (selvom det kan blive tilgængeligt igen i Sæsonshoppen). Hvis du dør og mister et stykke specielt udstyr vil det kunne købes tilbage i butikken selv efter perioden hvor det originalt blev solgt er ovre - så længe du spiller som den rette klasse til at købe det. Specielt udstyr bør ikke forveksles med festudstyr, som fx festkappen der er tilgængelig hvert år under Habitica Birthday Bash. Disse genstande er gratis, men har ingen effekt på stats. Selvom de kan ''bruges som almindeligt udstyr er de designet til at blive anvendt som kostume for udseendets skyld. Vælg din klasse Visse klasser fungerer bedre med forskellige måder at spille på, men alle udgør et praktisk valg. For eksempel kan spillere, som her problemer med at fuldføre mange Daglige, vælge at spille som Magiker for at opmuntre sig selv til forbedring, eller som Heler for at formindske tabet af HP ved uudførte Daglige. Her er et par ting, der er værd at huske: * Karakterattributter opfører sig ens for alle klasser, så den klasse en spiller vælger kan være mindre vigtig end deres distribution af attributpoint. * Klassens udstyr bestemmer, hvilke attributter der modtager en bonus. * Valget af klasse bestemmer hvilke evner der er tilgængelige, og nogle passer mugligvis bedre til nogle spillere end andre. Selvfølgelig kan du også vælge en klasse alt efter dine egne æstetiske- eller rollespilspreferencer, frem for de fordele, den måtte komme med. Hvorfor skulle jeg have lyst til at være... En Heler? Spillere kan vælge at være Helere, hvis de... * ønsker sig et godt forsvar mod skade forvoldt af forsømte gøremål og dårlige vaner * ikke kan bære at se deres karakter dø, hvis de misser Daglige * godt kan lide at hjælpe andre gruppemedlemmer som, for eksempel, lige har påbegyndt deres vaneopbygning (Helerens evner kan hele skader for hele gruppen og buffe gruppemedlemmers Konstitution) * fortrækker en tilgivende tilgang til selvdisciplin, at tage mindst mulig skade fra gøremål, og at have flest muligheder for at komme ovenpå igen efter deres fejl. En Heler har stor fordel af en høj Konstitution og, i mindre grad, Intelligens. En Magiker? Spillere kan vælge at være Magikere, hvis de... * ønsker at stige hurtigt i niveau og at hjælpe deres gruppemedlemmer med at gøre det samme * kan lide at bruge deres evner ofte og hjælpe deres gruppemedlemmer med at gøre det samme * ønsker at hjælpe deres gruppe med at påføre en boss mere skade under kampe (Magikerens evne ''Burst of Flames ''påfører bosser ekstra skade) * kan lide en præcis tilgang til selvdisciplin ved at udfordre sig selv til aldrig at misse gøremål (Magikere tager højest skade fra uudførte gøremål, og har ulig Slyngler ikke nogen måde at undgå det på) En Magiker har stor fordel af en høj Intelligens og, i mindre grad, Opfattelse. En Slyngel? Spillere kan vælge at være en Slyngel, hvis de... * ønsker at opgradere udstyr og optjene guld, kæledyr og ridedyr meget hurtigt (Slynglens evner ''Pickpocket ''og ''Backstab giver Slynglen ekstra guld; ''Backstab ''giver også erfaring, men påfører ikke bosser skade) * vil hjælpe deres gruppe med at samle flere genstande (guld, questgenstande, osv.) * foretrækker en mere vovet tilgang til selvdisciplin med høje risici og store belønninger, men også med muligheden for indimellem at undgå skade fra missede Daglige En Slyngel har stor fordel af en høj Opfattelse og, i mindre grad, Styrke. En Kriger? Spillere kan vælge at være en Kriger, hvis de... * vil have et godt forsvar og nyder at modtage tilfældige belønninger * ønsker at hjælpe deres gruppe ved at påføre bosser mere skade under kampe (Krigerens evne ''Brutal Smash ''påfører bosser ekstra skade, og ''Valorous Presence ''vil gøre gruppemedlemmer i stand til også at gøre mere skade på modstanderen) * ikke har lyst til at ændre måden, hvorpå de brugte Habitica, før de låste op for klassesystemet * foretrækker en moderat tilgang til selvdisciplin med gennemsnitlige risici og gennemsnitlige belønninger, men også med mere konstante belønninger fra boss quests og kritiske hits En Kriger har stor fordel af en høj Styrke og, i mindre grad, Konstitution. External Links *Trello discussion en:Class_System Kategori:Klassesystem Kategori:Evner Kategori:Stats Kategori:Udstyr Kategori:Spilmekanismer